The Bioinformatics Core C will establish and support Program-wide computing resources for automated data processing, access to specialized tools and resources, Program data integration, collaborative support within and among Cores and Projects and integrated data distribution and educational activities for all components of the Program Project. Specific aims are: 1) continue to develop and deploy an integrated infrastructure to support day to day activities of the Projects and other Cores by evaluating common and Project specific requirements, coordinating, integrating, deploying and maintaining all shared bioinformatic and computing resources including hardware, software, software engineering, security, training, and related quality assurance programs;2) to develop novel bioinformatic resources where no existing tools or resources are applicable for a specific requirement, by analyzing, specifying, developing, testing, deploying and supporting novel software, methods, infrastructure, resources and tools to meet the specific needs of each of the Projects and other Cores;3) develop and deploy collaboration, education and dissemination resources for both internal and external partners by developing and maintaining modern internet based collaborative support tools and resources, training, data transfer and data transformation services for internal use by Program participants, and tools, educational programs and resources for external and public partners including secured external data and information access together with related training and support activities. BIDS infrastructure will integrate and support experimental, genotype and phenotype data management, data aggregation, data consistency and validation, data security, data transformation, data archiving, and internal data and information sharing between all Projects and Cores, and will also establish and maintain a coherent public, internet accessible interface for disseminating data, and other resources from the entire Program to the wider community.